


What Kind Of Day Has It Been? The Kind with Celebrities, and the Sweet Smell of Air

by HYPERFocused



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Holding Hands, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, New York City, September 11 Attacks, Travel, small comforts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen Syllables: A Short Series<br/>Dan, Casey. Leaving and coming home again.<br/>Ten poems for ten titles. This is what hits me when I see the Twin Towers on a vintage episode. I have to wonder how it would hit our CSC/QVN gang, and how their lives (and how they'd choose to live them) might change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kind Of Day Has It Been? The Kind with Celebrities, and the Sweet Smell of Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjs_whatnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/gifts).



> You asked for something experimental. Hope this little piece of "Madness" suffices.

**Pilot**  
Post 9-11  
At take-off, Dan's white knuckled  
like never before 

**The Apology**  
"I'm sorry", he says,  
"Needlessly", Casey tells him,  
squeezing Dan's hand tight. 

**The Hungry and the Hunted**  
Dan hates airline food,  
Autograph hounds, or "fans"  
When they're not on air. 

**Intellectual Property**  
"It's not really 'hate'."  
I just wish they knew me, but  
I feel like I'm owned. 

**The Head Coach, Dinner and the Morning Mail**  
Casey turns "it" on,  
Bright (fake) smile for both of them,  
leaves Dan (un)disturbed. 

**Thespis**  
"It's all good," Dan smiles.  
(Though it doesn't reach his eyes)  
All _our_ world's a stage." 

**Quality of Mercy at 29K**  
"Go back to sleep, Dan."  
Casey pulls the blanket up,  
Dan sighs into him. 

**Shoe Money Tonight**  
The plane touches down  
Time to re-tie shoes, pack-up  
books and notes (and lies). 

**Smoky**  
New York still smells "off"  
Sliding into the taxi  
Dan directs them home. 

**Small Town**  
Well, "home's" not quite the word.  
Dan murmurs it, not quite brave,  
He means _Casey's_ place.


End file.
